Tale of twin souls
by sofiathebunny
Summary: Story about my 2 Soul Eater OC's. Cannon characters are mentioned but, have no impact on the story.
1. Chapter 1

The big bright ball in the sky that could be none other than the sun laughed in the distance. If you strained your ears you could probably hear it's laughter, but only faintly. Until a plane flies over and drowns it out that is. A girl on said plane sighed, looking out the window with a very bored expression.

"Well now be landing in death city. Please..." The flight attendant spoke, the rest of her speech being drowned out and ignored by patrons who were either asleep or have been on planes enough to already know the drill.

The girl who was looking out the window fell into neither category. She just didn't care enough to listen to the annoying flight attendant drown on and was more interested in how tiny everything looked below her. It was probably the only thing she found herself enjoying. This was her first time on a plane and while most would have been excited or maybe even scared by the prospect she found herself feeling numb. Something that was supposed to be exciting couldn't have been any more underwhelming for the girl. Before she could let out another sigh she was flicked on the back of her head. She snapped her head to the side to glare at her brother.

"What the hell was that for?" She snapped.

"Didn't you hear the lady? Put on your seatbelt." He responded, voice calm as ever.

"You didn't have to hit me, jackass." She snapped.

"Well, maybe if you actually listened for once in your life I wouldn't have to, shithead."

Before the girl could respond, the agent escorting them intervened. "Would you two both please put on your seatbelt."

They turned their head away in response. Refusing to acknowledge the man who had been ordered to 'escort' them to the DWMA. In reality, they were forced to be here. They had yet to talk or even look at him since he introduced himself to them 3 days ago. Nobody was happy, and the siblings took great joy in knowing they were the main cause of that. They were doing everything in their power to make this trip hell for the agent, and so far they had been successful.

It wasn't like they didn't want to go to the DWMA. They apparently gave out free money after all. It was just that they rather go there on their own terms. But, that didn't matter now, as they had no choice but, to go whether they liked it or not. That didn't mean they would make it easy to do so. In the three days, they had been put under the agent's care they had managed four runaway attempts.

Each time more unsuccessful then the last. With the farthest distance, either one of them ever got being six feet. This, of course, resulted in them getting their tacking bracelets fairly early. Even in the event, that they did manage to run away, him, and any other DWMA agent in the area would know exactly where they would be. Not that they ever got that close to running away.

It was kinda a lost cause to ever think they could get away from him. He was a trained adult and they were just kids. He easily overpowered them with strength alone but, that didn't mean he didn't struggle. They were incredibly elusive. Not to mention, there was only one of him. In the end, they all had their fair share of cuts and bruises. If it wasn't for the fact he was doing this to detain them the agent would admit to being a tad bit impressed by them.

For teenagers, they could hold themselves rather well. If he were a lesser man they would've already gotten away by now. He couldn't say he was entirely surprised by this, however. They were being forced to go for all the crime they had committed while they were on the streets. He could only imagine the things they had to face. Apparently, they were homeless and while it was understandable it wasn't excusable.

Not to mention not all of it was necessary. If they weren't weapons he knew for a fact they would be keshins by now. Nevertheless, he was the one ordered to escort them to the DWMA and he would be damned if he didn't do just that. Especially, after wasting three days of his time on this. Besides, the sooner he got there the sooner they would no longer be his problem. And that alone gave him enough energy to carry out the rest of this mission.

They were about to land and he could feel an oncoming migraine. He had been on the brink of one for a couple hours now and, it seemed like the little sibling squabble had been the tipping point for him. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time one of their fights had caused him a migraine. And, of course, they never seemed to stop arguing. If it wasn't one thing it was another it seemed.

Honestly, this mission was more like babysitting than anything else. He had to constantly get in between them to stop their bickering, only to be ignored every time. He swore they did things just because he told them no to. Anytime he thought he could relax they took advantage and tried to escape. Resulting, in him having to be on guard at all times. He didn't even have a problem with kids but, this mission was testing him.

He had been apart of the DWMA for 8 years and knew exactly what this type of mission entailed but, he wasn't ready for his recipients to be so immature. They were 14 but, it was like babysitting 6-year-olds. He was only 23 but, already he silently vowed to never have kids. Just by this experience alone.

When they finally got off the plane and made their way to the car he went on guard once again. Expecting them to try and escape like previous experiences told him they would. They were persistent, even when all signs showed they would lose. It seemed to be an overmeasure as they didn't try anything. Not even once. They had lost their spirit. Or so he thought.

He put their bags in the trunk of the limo and then turned around to see them booking it.

He sighed before grabbing them. They were lucky no one got hit by a car considering they were in a parking lot. They did get questionable looks, however. After another failed runaway attempt they all piled into the limo. The agent being the one to drive. At first, it wasn't so bad. It was the first time the siblings had ever been in a limo and while it was pretty lackluster it did have a TV and candy. That alone seemed to be enough to entertaining enough for them.

Until they started to argue that the other was hogging the candy. Then on what movie they should watch. And despite it being a limo with enough room for both of them, again they argued that the other was taking up all the space. The agent knew by now there wasn't any point in stopping them as they just would get right back to it moments later. So he took advantage of the fact there was a window in-between the passenger area and his and rolled it up.

When he finally stopped there were right in front of the steps to the school. It was after hours so the only people left inside were faculty members and students staying behind for several reasons. The agent unlocked and got out of the car. He waited for the kids to get out and get their stuff on their own and merely sat on the hood of the car in the meantime.

He pulled out a much-needed smoke, closed his eyes and took a long drag. When he opened his eyes he was welcome to the sight of the girl standing right in front of him. She hadn't bothered to remember his name so he hadn't bothered to remember hers.

"Can I have one?" The girl asked.

Of course, she would finally decide to talk to him when he was no longer in charge of them. And just to ask for a smoke out of all things. He frowned at her. "No. Your way to young." He scolded.

The girl tsked and turned around, crossing her arms. The agent took the cigarette out and gave it a few light taps. "You guys are on your own from here. It's your job to go climb those stairs and register. You should be informed of everything you need to know today or tomorrow when school starts."

The two then turned around and looked at him in bewilderment. "You're not coming with us?" The boy asked.

The agent had to resist the urge to scoff. "Nope. It's all up to you on what happens from here on out. Although I'd advise on compiling as your already in front of the school and if you don't go someone will come to get you guys. " He said, before getting back into the limo and driving off. In retrospect, it was a stupid question to have asked. They had done nothing but ignore him the whole trip after all. He had been there from the beginning so they'd figure he'd be there at the end too. Turns out that was just them being way too optimistic.

' _Whatever_ ' they thought. It was no big deal to them. It didn't really matter that much to them whether he stayed or left. It wasn't like they needed him to climb up some stairs. His departure wasn't that upsetting for them. In fact, it was a relief.

Having someone constantly watching you was annoying by all accounts. They were glad he was gone and hoped they wouldn't have someone else watching them. They would absolutely lose it then. Not wanting to stand still any longer in the desert heat they made their way up the stairs. Being used to being on the run for various reasons they were quite fit. So unlike many students who got tired way before they were close to reaching the top they were fine.

It took them the same time to reach the top as it would for a regular student. That was mostly because not long after they started their ascent the girl shouted: "Last one to the top is a rotten egg!" and quickly started running to the top. With a new incentive to get to the top, they got there in half the time. It was hard to tell who won the race so instead of wasting their time arguing they would just have another race on the way back they decided.

The school was huge and it wasn't like the guy gave them any directions before he left. So, they roamed the halls for a bit before they finally found the registration office. When they walked in there was a middle-aged lady typing on a computer. The boy decided to be the one to ask where the registration forms where. She turned around and handed him two sheets. "You don't have to put your real name on these forms and you can't change them for four years so make sure it's a good name. I'll take these when you're done." She informed.

The boy simply nodded in thanks before walking to a couple of empty seats. The girl was already occupying one of them but, there were still quite a few chairs left unoccupied. Most of the questions were simple enough to answer. The part that was the hardest to fill out was the name. It was a pleasant surprise to the two that they could change their names.

After taking the time to bounce ideas back and forth between them they finally decided on the perfect names for each other. Turing their papers in the receptions took the time to look it over. "Are you two sure on these names. You won't be able to change it for another four years."

The twins nodded and not needing any other form of confirmation the receptionist stamped and filed them. "Welcome to the DWMA Andrew and Darla."

* * *

I plan to update this story once a month at the very least. I already have the second chapter planned and in that you should see a little more of their background in depth. Please review as it gives me the motivation to keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little shorter than the previous but, this is kinda a 'breather' chapter as the next will be pretty long! Sorry, this came out later than expected. I was gonna get this out sooner but, I hit a little bit of a writer block, unfortunately. The next chapter should come out sometime near the end of next month. Hopefully, you guy's will like this chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

The twins stood in front of a fountain. Three feet apart and looking at anything but, each other. They weren't really sure what to say so they said nothing. It was undeniably awkward. After 5 minutes of standing there under the hot desert sun, Andrew finally spoke up.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Darla nodded. "Yeah, first thing."

Slowly they walked away in the opposite directions to their dorms. Suddenly they both felt empty and defenseless. When they were told they would get their own rooms they were excited. Until it was explained that they would be in separate dorms. School policy. No expectations

They've never been apart for long. Ever. In fact, the rare times they found themselves separated something bad happened. Without a doubt. Neither one could think of a time they were alone and something good happened. Such a thing was just unheard of.

It didn't help that they didn't have many good memories, to begin with. Such a thing may as well have been a myth to the duo. They had seen just how bad things could be and lived through it. Whether they wanted to or not.

Because of everything that happened when they were apart they started to think they should leave each other. If they did part something bad would happen. They were sure of it. So, no matter what, they made sure to stick together. If they were apart for too long their anxieties were sure to eat them up inside.

Even though they were in Death City, probably one of the safest cities in the country they still looked over their shoulder at every noise. And kept a watchful eye on the ally ways. As if someone was gonna pop out at any moment and get them. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. In fact, they were the type of people who would do such things.

It was a simple 15-minute walk to their respective dorms yet it felt like they had just crossed the entire dessert. When they got there they eventually found the head of the dorms. The boy's head, fortunately, spoke fluent French and Andrew was able to understand where everything was and how things worked. Darla was not so lucky.

Too embarrassed to admit she couldn't speak English she acted like she could sense the other girl couldn't speak a lick of French. She could understand the gist of what she was saying as they toured around the dorm. The room on the first floor was the dining room and across from that the kitchen. Somewhere else on the floor there was something else. On the second floor there where the showers and bathrooms. At the end they stood in front of a door and Darla was given a set of keys. She was able to understand it was her dorm room key. What else could they be of course?

Her guide went on about something else but, she wasn't able to piece it together. Her understanding of the English language was very limited. She guessed it had to with her room, however. Maybe there was something wrong with it? If so she wouldn't mind. It was better than sleeping outside.

Darla walked into her shared dorm room to find her new roommate on a bed reading some kinda book she couldn't read the cover of. So this is what her guide was trying to tell her. She was sharing a room. No big deal. Her roommate, Alicen introduced herself in English and she tried to do the same. Her French accent was thick as she tried to copy the English words her roommate said.

She understood the word 'hello' but not much else. Yet she repeated the phrase, 'Nice to meet you' Her roommate continued to speak to her but, she was yet again unable to understand it. She seemed to catch on though and apologized. Not that Darla understood that either. The room then became awkwardly quiet. Alicen embarrassed and Darla none the wiser to what just happened.

Not wanting to stand there any longer and being incredibly tired she decided to pack her things up. She didn't have much to unpack but, now that she had her own room and didn't have to keep all her possessions on her at all times it made sense too. All she had to unpack was a spare set of clothes, a hairbrush, and bar of soap. The bare essentials.

She left her lighter and wallet on her person. Her brother, for the most part, had the same things as her. It wasn't much but, it was all they really could afford and keep track of. They couldn't keep many heavy things as that would slow them down when they ran. So they kept it light and simple.

Being too tired to shower and having no night clothes to change into she simply flopped down on her bed and took a deep breath. Trying to take in the fact that this was her. This bed was hers and no one else's. Somehow that made her feel lonely. Thinking of how her brother was she eventually fell asleep. Her last thought being was he lonely too?

He was. He ended up getting a room to himself and it was rather small. There was enough room for a bed and a dresser and maybe something more. If that something was small of course. The furniture didn't seem to be in the best state. For someone who was used to have nothing, having their own room was truly a blessing. The rest of his night was rather uneventful. He took a shower in the communal bathroom and then laid wide awake in bed for a couple of hours before eventually being lured into sleep.

It was so weird for him to be sleeping in an empty room and bed. He was so used to sharing a room with lots of strangers and sharing a bed with his sis. This would definitely take some getting used to.


End file.
